


Time And Relative Gender In Space

by eldritch_reyni



Series: Echoes In the Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, blair kenneth verse, this story really means a lot to me actually, this took a while to figure out how to write but i'm so glad i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_reyni/pseuds/eldritch_reyni
Summary: Blair and the Master discover an unexpected thing they share.





	Time And Relative Gender In Space

**Author's Note:**

> This particular shortfic is set somewhere between Revisionist History 2 and 3.

Blair looked at the readout on the digital calendar in her room and smiled. It was, approximately, in Earth terms, June the First. 

She grinned and ran to her closet, absolutely raiding it, then barreled down the corridor and threw her arms around the Master, who laughed. 

‘Good morning, Blair,’ he said, putting a hand on her head. 

‘Happy Pride Month,’ she said, muffledly, then looked up. The Master raised an eyebrow. 

‘Oh? What is Pride Month? Is this why you are wearing more vibrant colours than usual?’

Blair nodded and straightened her blue and white and pink sweater. ‘It’s….a month to celebrate who you are, for everyone who’s queer.’ 

The Master looked puzzled for a minute, then seemed to understand what she meant, and walked over to the gallery steps. She followed, and they sat down on the bottom rung. 

‘I did not know you were queer, Blair,’ he said. ‘Would you be surprised if I told you I was as well?’

Blair’s eyes were wide. ‘I….I’m not  _ super _ surprised, but I didn’t know how aliens and gender worked.’ 

The Master smiled. ‘Ah, well, I’m not exactly what you humans would call “binary.” And you, if you don’t mind me asking….?’ 

‘Well, I….people used to think I was a boy, but I’m decidedly a girl,’ she said. 

The Master smiled and put an arm around her. ‘That is good, my dear, that you are so confident in who you are.’ 

They sat like that for a while, then the Master spoke. 

‘So what do humans do for this “Pride Month”?’ 

‘There’s lots of parades,’ Blair said, ‘although I’ve never been able to make it to one.’ 

‘Well, then.’ The Master stood and walked over to the console. ‘We shall have to rectify that.’ 

Blair’s eyes lit up, and she stared as the Master pulled the demat lever. 

Then she grinned, absolutely delighted.

*****

Colours were  _ everywhere _ ; flags were  _ everywhere _ ; people were  _ everywhere, _ and everybody was  _ happy.  _ The joy in the air was almost tangible. 

And Blair and the Master smiled and held onto their flags and told nobody that the horse and carriage ‘float’ they were riding on was actually a sentient timeship who rather felt sometimes like her gender wasn’t exactly binary either. 

And she was happy to be there as well, with her two best friends in the universe.


End file.
